Wishes and Dreams
by Asdfjkl.Lauren
Summary: All Sakura wants is to be apart of Sasuke's future, apart of his hopes, dreams, and wishes. Just maybe she is. R


Disclaimer: dont own naruto and i dont own the two songs kk. [:

Wishes and Dreams

Sakura stood back stage, holding her hands to her chest about to go on stage. Tonight was the annual Konoha talent show and Sakura despite her fear and performing in front of large crowds is going to sing a special song for a special someone. She had decided on this after today's training with team 7.  
Today for some reason Sasuke was even colder then usual. He had this angry look on his face the whole time at practice and he snapped at everyone, and because of this Sakura wanted to sing this song to him.

"Our next act is Sakura Haruno!" Sakura felt her heart stop when she heard her name called by Tsunade. Clenching her fists she ran out on stage waving at the audience. She ran up to the microphone and held on to it with both hands. "Hey everybody, I'm Sakura of course and I would like to dedicate this song to a certain someone in the audience to night. Well I hope you guys like this."

The band behind Sakura started and the music played softly, and then she started to sing.

_I'm watching you from a scenic  
View taking in your every move,  
Who you tried so hard to be full of  
Wishes and dreams  
That did not come true for you_

Sakura was looked out in the audience everyone was stunned by her voice but she didn't care, there was only one person she cared about. Looking around she found her team. There was Kakashi smiling at her, Naruto being his usual self screaming his head off, and Sasuke just standing there looking annoyed.

_I can read you like a book  
Sad stories everywhere I look  
Faded pictures remind you when  
What could have been  
Did not come true for you_

I'll be the one who makes you laugh  
Make up for the memories  
That made you sad  
Me and you together forever  
We could be someday  
You will find me in all your  
Wishes and dreams

Sakura looked Sasuke dead in the eye and sang this song to him and only him.

_Is it so hard to believe what  
Your eyes cannot see  
Your dream come true  
A love to fall into  
I'm waiting to show you  
I'm waiting to show you,  
I'll be the one who makes you laugh  
Make up for the memories  
That made you sad  
Me and you together forever  
We could be someday  
You will find me in all your  
Wishes and dreams_

Sasuke knew she was staring at him, and he wasn't really sure how to take it. He felt something inside him he couldn't really explain when he looked in her deep green eyes. He felt content.

_NaNaNah  
NaNaNah  
NaNaNah  
NaNaNah_

_NaNaNah  
NaNaNah  
NaNaNah  
NaNaNah_

Sakura was singing her heart out now.

_I'll be the one who makes you laugh  
Make up for the memories  
That made you sad  
Me and you together forever  
We could be someday  
You will find me in all your  
Wishes and dreams  
I'll be the one who makes you laugh  
Make up for the memories  
That made you sad  
Me and you together forever  
We could be someday  
You will find me in all your  
Wishes and dreams  
_

She held out the dreams and the music quietly stopped.

When the music stopped the crowd went crazy. Sakura stepped back from the mic and bowed a few times. She waved at the crowd and with one more look at Sasuke and the gang she ran off stage. She was smiling like crazy. She thought she did a great job.

Right after she was back stage the rest of team 7 came and joined her. "Sakura you were great!" Naruto said running up to her and giving her a tight hug. "Thanks Naruto, but you're cutting of my air!" Sakura said while he was squeezing the life out of her. Naruto reluctantly let go of his friend. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.  
"That really was great Sakura," Kakashi said giving her a kind smile through his mask. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied giving him a smile in return.

It got quiet now, Sasuke hadn't said anything yet he was just looking at Sakura with his hands in his pockets and Sakura was sort of staring at the ground fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Um Naruto don't we have some where to be?" Kakashi said looking at the blonde boy. "What no we don't," Naruto replied, "Ugh come on." Kakashi said yanking the boy by the back of his jacket. "Wait Kakashi-sensei I want to stay with Sakura!" He dragged the boy back out into the audience.

It stayed silent for a few more minutes and then Sakura spoke up, "Did you like my song?" She asked looking up at the young Uchiha. "It was ok." Sasuke said looking away from her. Sakura sighed, "Thanks" she said looking down at the rolled his eyes and walked up to Sakura. He lifted her chin and20looked Sakura in the eyes, "Sasu..." She was cut off by Sasuke's lips crashing down on her own. Sakura was shocked at first but soon fell into it. Sasuke slid one arm around her waist and his other still held to her face. Sakura gripped the front of his shirt pulling him closer.

Soon they broke for air. Sasuke looked Sakura in the eyes and kissed her nose, "Sakura You-Sakura we need you back out on stage." Sakura and Sasuke jumped away from each other and saw Tsunade waving at her to come back out on stage. Sakura nodded her head and ran out there.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, now that we have all our contestants back out here let's hear from the judges on who placed?" One of the judges gave Tsunade an envelope. Tsunade opened it and read off the winners, "Ok in 3rd place is Tenten!"  
Tenten ran up from the line of contestants and waved out at the audience and bowed at all the cheers.

"Alright quiet down! Our 2nd place winner is Kiba!" Kiba ran up with Akamaru and bowed grinned at the cheering crowed and stood beside Tenten.

"Now for our 1st place winner!" Tsunade yelled, "That would be Sakura Haruno!" She yelled and the crowd went wild. Sakura ran up and Tsunade stepped back to get the mic. "Thanks everyone! Thank you!" She waved at everyone and Tsunade stepped back up, "You guys think she should sing another song?" Tsunade said. Everyone screamed yes and Sakura blushed madly, "Ok I will."

Sakura ran up to the piano player on stage and told him to play a song. Everyone else was off stage now and Sakura was back at the mic. "Okay I'm gonna sing Beautiful Disaster."  
Sakura looked over to the side of the stage and Sasuke was still there. He smirked20at her. Sakura took a deep breath and the music began to play

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and laughter  
Lord, Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
Sakura looked at Sasuke and sang to him.  
He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight_

Sakura looked between the crowd and Sasuke. She was smiling and singing her heart out to Sasuke.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
__I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy, hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long..  
Waited So long.  
_

Sakura took the mic from the stand and walked around the stage.

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

Sakura moved to the front of the stage and sang loud the last two lines of the song

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

Everyone cheered and Sakura bowed a few times and waved. She thanked everyone then ran of behind stage.

Behind stage Sasuke was still there, when Sakura came back he walked back up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura that was a really beautiful song," Sakura still stunned by him hugging her. Nodded her head "Um…thank you," she said. Sasuke lifted he chin so she was looking at him and kissed her fore head, then her nose, and finally her lips. Sakura blinked a few times and then fell into it.

She slid her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers in his raven hair. Sasuke pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. Sakura had her eyes closed and was smiling content. "Sakura I want youto know, that I love you and you already are in all my wishes and dreams." Sakura laughed and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too Sasuke, you're my Beautiful disaster." Sakura mumbled.

* * *

this is the first time i ever wrote a oneshot about these two weird really. (:

i hope you guys liked it :DDDD


End file.
